


Kids I Once Knew

by snapeswidow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeswidow/pseuds/snapeswidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, all that remains for the survivors is regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids I Once Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Songfic written to the Lyrics of "Dead Hearts" by Stars and was inspired by a Youtube Video featuring the same song. The actual Lyrics to "Dead Hearts" are done in Bold and Italic Print.

_**Tell me everything that happened** _

_**Tell me everything you saw** _

_**They had lights inside their eyes** _

_**They had lights inside their eyes** _

_**Did you see the closing window?** _

_**Did you hear the slamming door?** _

_**They moved forward, my heart died** _

_**They moved forward, my heart died** _

_**Please, please tell me what they look like** _

_**Did they seem afraid of you?** _

_**They were kids that I once knew** _

_**They were kids that I once knew** _

 

Minerva Mcgonagall slowly walked between the rows of headstones; her fingers brushing across a name every so often and her heart breaking all over again. She could remember leading every single one of these students down the center aisle of The Great Hall and placing the Sorting Hat onto their heads; Remember every smile or sigh of relief as they hopped off the stool to join their new House. How she wished she could go back to those days when they were only innocent children and leave behind the pain of their becoming victims of war.

 

_**I could say it, but you won't believe me** _

_**You say you do, but you don't deceive me** _

_**It's hard to know they're out there** _

_**It's hard to know that you still care** _

_**I could say it but you won't believe me** _

_**You say you do but you don't deceive me** _

_**Dead hearts are everywhere** _

_**Dead hearts are everywhere** _

_**Did you touch them, did you hold them?** _

_**Did they follow you to town?** _

_**They make me feel I'm falling down** _

_**They make me feel I'm falling down** _

 

Coming to the end of the last row of graves, Minerva thought of those who weren't buried here, the ones who were also victims of this war but who followed a darker path. Could they have been saved if she had done something differently? If she payed more attention to those outside of her own House, could she have swayed even one of them? Every time she had seen a new name or face associated with Voldemort, that old guilt came rushing back. She felt she had failed them as a teacher, a mentor. She knew it was something she would have to learn to live with for the rest of her life.

 

_**Was there one you saw too clearly?** _

_**Did they seem too real to you?** _

_**They were kids that I once knew** _

_**They were kids that I once knew** _

 

Transfiguring a pebble into a white Calla Lily, Minerva placed it on the stone next to her before tracing the name, "Severus Tobias Snape." Minerva felt she had failed Severus more than the others. She failed to protect him from her own House when he was a student; failed to protect and stand with him when he was a member of the Order; and failed to protect him from Dumbledore and his manipulative ways. "I should have known, should have said something, but I didn't. I am truly sorry, Severus. I hope that you can forgive me." Turning back towards the castle, Minerva saw Pomona and Filius walking among the headstones. They both looked over and the look in their eyes was one she knew all too well; they felt the same.

 

_**They were kids that I once knew** _

_**They were kids that I once knew** _

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the video that inspired this Songfic:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqUHaKKWq9g&list=FLYz_gtYFZSMNKpa_C130DhQ&feature=share&index=1


End file.
